


My Bella

by Tyloxra



Series: 101 Kisses Challenge: Bellice [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloxra/pseuds/Tyloxra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Bella and Alice share a conversation under the moon and stars. Bellice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bella

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfic! I originally posted it to FanFiction.net, but I no longer have access to that account. The pen name I wrote this under originally is Whimsical Wolf, and it is uploaded to DeviantART as well under the username slashshipper. Anyway, this is the first theme in the LiveJournal challenge '101 Kisses'. The prompt was 'Starlight'. Enjoy, and keep in mind that constructive criticism is always welcome/encouraged!

I slightly tightened my grip on the girl's hand. ' _She's only human. Careful…_ ' My mind told me, but I didn't need reminding - it was second nature to me now, and I've had enough practice to let me touch her with relative  ease. I've been with Bella for two years now; not long for my kind, but an eternity to Bella. Especially when I am staying 19 forever, and the time is closing in on Bella's twentieth birthday.

She didn't want to be older than me. Bella was very touchy on the subject of age. I looked down at our hands - one pale, the other one even paler - and laced fingers. Her skin was dark in comparison to my cold, near-white vampire skin, and her's was quite pale. She _was_ , after all, an albino. A small frown touched my lips as a thought entered my head.

"Does my skin bother you, Bella?" I asked her quietly, as I looked up from our hands and into her chocolate-brown eyes.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
"My cold skin."

She gave me a puzzled look before rolling her eyes. "No, the thing that bothers me is you asking me if it bothers me." she said, a slight annoyance entering her voice. "You are perfect." She leaned in against my shoulder. "Silly Alice." I smiled at the compliment. "Silly _me_? Right, Ms. ' _I trip over everything_ '," I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I think _you're_ the silly one... Silly Bella."

She was blushing, I could tell even in the dim light of the moon and stars in our meadow. Our meadow was by a river, behind the Cullen house. My throat did a great job on letting me know when my Bella blushed - her cheeks welled up with her sweet, delectable blood… it pains me and thrills me so. Yet, I hardly notice it any more. My love for the girl overpowers my cursed vampiric nature. This I am sure of, if nothing else.

"Alice?" Bella whispered and looked up at me.   
"Yes, Bella?"   
"What are you thinking about? You're quiet..."   
"I was just thinking of how much starlight reminds me of you."   
"How so?" She asked, tilting her head. I very gently pulled her into my lap. It was a funny sight - me, a girl standing at 4'10", holding a 5'4" girl in my lap. Emmett teases us about our height difference all the time. I wrapped my arms around her's and raised my head so my lips were at her ear.   
"Because, without you," I began in a purr, "my life would be much darker, and without the starlight, the night would be much darker."   
I lowered my lips to her neck and parted them, breathing softly. Bella shivered slightly at that moment and parted her own lips, letting out a whoosh of air. I chuckled teasingly at her reaction. Bella didn't like to be teased, but her responses were just so adorable!

A star shot across the sky, making a streak in it's massive indigo canvas - the heavens above. "Make a wish, my love." I sung in my high-pitched voice. There was a short pause while she closed her eyes.

"What did you wish for?!" I grinned. "I can't tell you! If I do, it won't come true."   
"Fine…" I grumbled as I pursed my lips. She smiled. "Home?" "Home." I agreed, and returned the smile. Then, I stood up, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. She wobbled a bit, then fell into my arms, and I couldn't help but laugh. That's my Bella.


End file.
